My Brother Kyoya
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Fuyumi. Was the first thing my brother Kyoya Ootori said, most babies say mamma, dadda or teddy guess we say the first thing we love the most. Okay so he didn't actually say my name it was more like 'Yumi' but I knew what he meant.


**Ouran Host Club Fanfic**

**My Brother Kyoya.**

Fuyumi. Was the first thing my little brother Kyoya said, most babbies say either mamma, dadda, or toy but Kyoya said my name Fuyumi. Okay he didn't actually say my name it was more like yumi but I knew what he meant, I guess we say the first thing we love the most though Kyoya would always deny loving anyone he hasn't changed his mind about me even when I annoy him by sorting his messy drawwers.

It happened the night of mother's funerel it was near christmas mom was driving back home from work when the eathquake started, I hate earthquakes the way it makes the ground shake and destroys all the homes and buildings it can also destroy people's lives aswell by causing deaths. I remember hearing dad warn her of the next eathqauke, that morning but she didn't listen she said she was going to be home long before it started and that she will be fine. But she didn't come home on time, it was nearing dinner we were all sitting around the table waiting for her me and Kyoya with our two older brothers Yuuichi and Akito. Our house is quake proof so we weren't affected by the qauke though we could feel a little shake and a few things would fall over but it wasn't as bad as what most of the people in this country will be going through. I have seen many images and videos of the aftermath of the eathqaukes it affected the commoners the most, lots of their homes were competely destroyed I really felt sorry for them I wished I could help but I hardly have time with school, Akito said they'll be fine cos it's happened many times before.

We watched in silence as our dad started pacing around us, we could tell something was going to go wrong. . . well most of us little Kyoya was competely obblivious though he was getting bored and wanted to eat. "We have to wait for mamma to come Kyoya, she won't be long" I whispered to him though it wasn't quiet enough to avoid our dad hearing me. "Just let him Fuyumi, he'll just start wailing if he doesn't eat" he told me though he wasn't taking his eyes off the clock until a moment later when he looked back at me, Akito and Yuuichi there was no point waiting any longer for our mother so we might as well eat it now before it gets too cold to eat.

"You may dine now while I go and see what's keeping your mother," he said but before he got anywhere near the door Tokyo one of our house maids appeard holding a phone in her hand and a saddened "master Yoshio, I bring terrible news your wife has been killed in the quake." The three of us stared at them, dropping our knives and forks in shock even Akito and he hasn't been the slightest bit bothered about mom before. And with Kyoya only being 2 weeks old was still obbivious though he stared at us then looked at dad like he was starting to wonder what was going on.

dad was in compete shock he stared at her before bringing himself to speak, "where is she now?"

"she's still in the hospital, they just called, they want to see you to disuss the funerel" Tokyo replied gulping worring about father's reaction though I don't see why, he can't fire her it's not like she's the one who caused the eath quake and in this country we get eathquakes alot and they are always a nightmare.

"Alright, I'll take the children after dinner your dismissed" dad told her, she nodded then went off in an instant, throughout dinner it was awkward non of us wanted to eat we were to shocked about the fact she had being killed. Though most of us didn't take any notice of her before, I glanced over at dad he didn't look at either of us the light was shining on his glasses hidding his eyes so we couldn't see the tears. Cos acordding to his dad, Shiro tears were a sign of weakness it's a load of crap in my opinion but our grandad was the kind that was like the navy captain from the sound of music. And dad really loved our mom Kyoko, so of course he couldn't help but get upset, but grandpa Shiro had died last year so what he dosen't know can't hurt him right?

So a couple days later after everything had settled down from the quake, we went to Paulo Miki church where the funnerel was taking place I had never been to a chruch before. I liked the stained glass windows with all the pictures of Jesus and Mary, it was not only us some of mom's friends from work were there praying with us as we said goodbye to Kyoko Ootori.

I just noticed how similar her name is to Kyoya, guess she wanted to name her last son after her though I think it might be bad for dad he has changed alot since that evening he would act coldly to us. He is doing a lot more work than usual, he was always keeping himself locked up inside his office. He was clearly heartbroken by mom's sudden death, he was silently sobbing I could see small tears rolling from his eyes lots of people had felt sorry for us. We watched as people walked to the alter to say speeches about her, first up was uncle Shigure her brother "strange life isn't it? When you never really take much notice someone, I just got her email about her new son Kyoya yesterday and before you know it their gone like that." He said and clicked is fingers as he said 'gone' "It might seem odd but thinking about her and her new baby Kyoya, I think that she knew there was a chance of her getting killed through the qauke so she named her last son after her, strange I know. But maybe as he grows up there might be something that will remind you of Kyoko, no doubt she will always live on with us while she rests in peace."

Many speeches later, it was time to leave the church to burry her coffin, it was very fancy looking the brown wood was very smooth and had many flower pattens carved along it with all the real roses and lillies laid over the lid. I watched, holding Kyoya in my arms as dad, Shigure, Yuuichi and Akito carried her coffin following the priest towards the spare space of the nearby graveyard. As I followed them along with some reletives and family friends, memories came floating back of the times I spent with her. Our first and last summer, all the christmases the one that I clearly remember was our last I remember seeing dad teaching Yuuichi the rules of chess, while Akito was playing away with his new playboy me and mom were baking cookies in the kitchen. They had given the staff a few days off for christmas so I helped mom took the meals then, it was a lot of fun sometimes dad says I'm just like her when I get fussy and clean and tidy rooms up. I look down at little Kyoya who was staring at our dad carrying the coffin with our brothers and uncle confused, god why did you have to make Kyoya the unlucky one? Because of mom's death he will never get to expirance all the times we had together and dad has defiently changed I don't think he will be doing christmas like her. We might not have anymore christmases at all.

Once the coffin entered the earth, the heavens practically opened as much rain poured down at us but non of us cared all we could do was stand and stare at her grave.

_**Kyoko Ootori**_

_**A beauitful lady with a beauiful heart**_

_**Daughter, Sister, Wife & Mother**_

_**1950 -1995**_

"Yumi" Kyoya whimpered as he tugged at my black ponytail, "Yumi" he repeated looking up at me with sad grey eyes he looked so cute! I smiled at him then hugged him, "mamma's gone" I whispered to him. Half an hour later it was time to go home, the more days went on the more dad had changed, he was still keeping himself locked away from us. Yuuichi said we shouldn't bother him because we would just make him worse, but he can't go on like this he needs to take care of us especailly Kyoya. I have had to quit all of my school clubs to look after him. And I know that would be what mom would of wanted, our dad helping us rather than keeping away from us he is always away at work these days. Yuuichi isn't going to bother taking care of Kyoya and Akito doesn't know the first thing of baby care so there's only me though Tokyo has insisted that she will watch over him so I can go back to drama club. But Kyoya can be difficult when he misses me, and he doesn't really like Tokyo though she doesn't treat him any different than I do so I denied her offer and kept on caring for Kyoya after school nights. Though as we both got older it got more difficult, Kyoya was still a toddler and I was going towards the end of middle school meaning a lot more homework. Dad still never took anytime off work it's like he is trying to avoid Kyoya which is stupid since he's our dad! It's been five years already dad should of moved on by now like the rest of us.

**5 more years later**

I am now 18 years old for once since I was eight my dad is holding a birthday party for me, I guess 18 is a big age now I'm comming to the end of my teenhood. I have been able to get out to places a lot now that Kyoya doesn't need me to look after him, since he became six he was able to take care of himself around the house. Can you see us from heaven mom? We are all growing up, Yuuichi 25 and is now married with Amaya his old friend from Tokyo Universty, Akito is now 22 he is in college studing for an N.B.A so he can support Yuuichi when he becomes the heir of the Ootori company. Kyoya is doing fine, he is 9 years old now he never seems to mind that he has never once had a real birthday party and when I tried to make a one for him when I would jump into his room and sing happy birthday. He would just roll his eyes or throw a pillow at me.

"Fuyumi what are you staring at?" I jumped when I heard the voice of Kyoya, "just the stars their so beauitful tonight don't you think?"

Kyoya glanced up at the million sparkles in the sky, "their just the same as they are every night" he shrugged "oh father wants to have a little word with you by the way" I felt my heart drop when he mentioned our father he isn't really my favourite person even though he had made this party for me but it wouldn't be any trouble he would just have to ring or email his clients and bussinus partners. I know what this word he wants to have with me is about, since I haven't got a boyfriend and since I am becomming of age I am going to be bethroed to a son of one of fathers clients. Yeah I know arranged marriages are the unromanic things in the world but it's sometimes the way life is done, mom told me that her marriage with dad was arranged by their parents when they were 12 but as the years went on they grew to really love eachother. Hopefully I will be as lucky as mom, I have no idea who dad has in mind to give me away to.

"Alright Kyoya, where is father?" I asked him and he turned his head to towards the front of the room where our dad was chatting to one of his closet cilents the Shido's. They seem like nice people though I haven't really talked to them before, my brothers have though it's part of his compition with them, the one that impresses him the most gets chosen to be the next head of the Ootori coporation. That's one of the things that annoy me about our dad he dosen't seem to care the damage he is causing to his sons over this silly compition, Yuuichi and Akito can't seem to stand Kyoya they are always glaring at him and Akito bullies Kyoya when dad isn't around. Kyoya really wants to surpass our brothers to become the heir but with all the pressure our dad gives him, he doesn't get anywhere. Whenever Kyoya achived anything dad would take him back to sqaure one by comparing him to Yoshio and Akito saying they got the same thing when they were in school. So basically he throws it back in his face, I can tell Kyoya just dosen't really want to be the chosen one but what he wants most is for our dad to be proud of him for once. "Your thinking about the compition arent you?" Kyoya asked me "yes I do want dad to me proud of me but because I'm the third son I've don't have much hope"

Oh Kyoya, you do have hope lots of it doesn't make any difference which son you are! This is just dad's twisted way of chosing an heir!

"father's ready for you."

I take a deep breath as I walked towards dad just as he finshed talking to the Shido's,

"ah Fuyumi there you are enjoying your party I hope" he said as he turned to me "yes father it's a beauitful night, I heard you wanted to speak to me" I replied as I glanced at the Shido family from the corner of my eye. "Yes Fuyumi, as you know that you are now of age it is time for you to be ready for marriage" he said in his usual bussinus like way. "Who have you chosen to give me away to father?" I asked him feeling a little nervous, "good question daughter you know the Shido's the family I was talking to before they have agreed for their son Show Shido to be your husband" he told me. I nodded though I'm not happy about this I hardly know what he is like yet I am exepted to marry him next month! It's not like I'm some kind of princess heir to a throne so why did dad have to make such a fuss to choose my husband for me?


End file.
